KWFG-TV
KWFG-TV is an NBC affiliate that serves the Eloy, Arizona market. It broadcasts on Channel 18. History KWFG signed on the air back on April 22nd, 1955 and signed on as an affiliate of NBC. KWFG has remained with NBC for 60 years and was not affected by the 2014 fictional tv station realignment. Newscast Titles * The Eloyland News Report (1955-1961) * The 10:00 Report (1961-1968) * Newscap 18 (1968-1973) * Action News (1973-1979) * NewsCenter 18 (1979-1982) * News 18 (1982-1988) * Eloy18 News (1988-1995) * NBC 18 News (1995-present) Station Slogans * The New Choice in Quality (1955-1957) * Now in Color and with More Fun (1957-1964) * Quality Programming and News for the People (1964-1978) * Watch That Team Work (1978-1983) * Hello Eloyland, Channel 18 Loves You (1983-1987) * Eloy's Biggest News Force (1987-1995) * On Your Side (1995-June 2000) * Eloy's Choice for News and Weather (June 2000-present) *Eloy18, Proud as a Peacock (1979-1981, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *We're Eloy18, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, Be There (1983-1984, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, Let's All Be There (1984-1986, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to Eloy18 (1986-1987, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come on Home to Eloy18 (1987-1988, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to the Best, Only on Eloy18 (1988-1990, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, The Place to Be! (1990-1992, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's a Whole New Eloy18 (1992-1993, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *The Stars are Back on Eloy18 (1993-1994, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's Eloy18 (1994-1995, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *The Year to Be on Eloy18 (1995-1996, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *NBC 18, More Colorful (2009-present, localized version of NBC ad campaign) Programming Schedule Logos KWFG 1981 ID.png|KWFG "Our Pride is Showing" logo from 1981 KWFG 1983.png|KWFG "Be There" logo from 1983 KWFG_1986_slide.png|KWFG logo from 1986; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign (Part 1) KWFG ID 1986.png|KWFG "Come Home to TV-18" ID from 1986 KWFG ID bumper from 1986.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1986 taken from the TV movie Kate's Secret KWFG ID bumper from 1986 2.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1986 #2 taken from Another World KWFG-TV ID 1987.png|KWFG Logo from 1987; promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign KWFG ID bumper 1987.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1987 taken from Amen KWFG ID bumper 1989.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1989 taken from The Golden Girls KWFG logo 1991.png|KWFG logo from 1991-1995 KWFG 1992 ID.png|KWFG logo from 1992 promoting NBC's It's a Whole New NBC campaign KWFG 1993.png|KWFG logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KWFG ID bumper 1993.png|KWFG-TV ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KWFG-TV ID 1994.png|KWFG logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KWFG logo 1995.png|KWFG logo from 1995 promoting NBC's The Year to Be on NBC campaign KWFG-TV current logo.png|KWFG logo from 2011-present News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Vince Granthem - News Director *Nora Tanders - anchor; weekday mornings "NBC 18 Morning News" and "NBC 18 Lunchtime News" *Kelly Montgomery - anchor; weekday mornings "NBC 18 Morning News" and "NBC 18 Lunchtime News" *Dean Sanders - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Colette Anaya - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Roberto Lopez - anchor; weekend evenings NBC 18 PinPoint Weather Meteorologists *Melissa Earley - meteorologist; weekday mornings "NBC 18 Morning News" and "NBC 18 Lunchtime News" *Chris Kellerson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jared Angelico - meteorologist; weekend evenings NBC 18 Sportsdesk Team *Raphael Eldredge - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Pauly Bert - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Paul Hart - general assignment reporter *Amy Brannon - general assignment reporter *Jennifer McConell - general assignment reporter *Christina Luft - general assignment reporter *Nicholle Meredith - general assignment reporter *Lang Strickland - general assignment reporter *Eduardo Wintersburg - general assignment reporter *Christa Richfield - general assignment reporter *Nate Antoni - general assignment reporter *Nigel Hugo - general assignment reporter *Daisy Spears - general assignment reporter *Peter Conant - general assignment reporter *Ashley Simms - general assignment reporter *Cory Somerset - general assignment reporter Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 18 Category:Eloy Category:Arizona Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955